


New Beginning:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e02 Na La 'Ilio (Dog Days), General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oaths & Vows, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck, Talking, Teagedy, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve makes sure that Eddie is comfortable in his new home with him, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*





	New Beginning:

*Summary: Steve makes sure that Eddie is comfortable in his new home with him, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was busy arranging the dog bed for Eddie, The DEA Dog that lost his owner, on their latest case. He knew what it feels to be alone, & he doesn’t want his new friend to suffer further.

“Hey, Boy, You doing okay ?”, The Former Seal asked, as he pet him, as he sat besides him on the court of ch. Eddie whines, as a response, Steve smiled sadly, & said this to him. 

“I will always make sure that you will always be safe, & loved by me”, The Five-O Commander vowed, as he leaned down, & kissed him on the top of his head. “How about some dinner, Huh ?”, Eddie barked, & Steve urged him to follow him in the kitchen.

Steve watched his new dog eat his first meal in the house, & he smiled, cause he knew it was a new beginning for the both of them. He also knew that their future will be okay, & so will they.

The End.


End file.
